I wan’t to talk (one - shot)
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: When Izuku's mother sends a text message with a unknown number and ask him to Call it. Who will answer and how will Izuku react (This story takes place right After they move into the School dorms)


Mom- please Call this number sweety

Izuku- Ehm, okay but who is it?

Izuku- mom?

Izuku stared at his phone i confusion, his mother had seen the message but hadn't replied. Izuku brushed it off, and decided to Call the number.

Izuku was the only one at the dorms at that time, so he sat in the mail Living room. Everyone else was having hero training, but Izuku had decided to go over his limets so he broke his arm, and there wasn't really anything more recovery Girl could do.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Hello?" Izuku suddenly heard from the other end "H-Hello sir, my name is Izuku Midoriya"

"Hello Izuku, how have Ya been?"

"Do i know you?"

"Huh?...you're mother didn't tell you it was my number?"

"No?" Izuku was very confused, this man obviously knew him, and he felt as If he knew him as Well, he was sure he had heard that voice before

"Ehm, uhhh...it's me Izuku.. Hisashi Midoriya- your dad.." Izuku was Frozen in his Seat, he was confused, sad and angry "what do you want?" Izuku asked with a shaky voice, Hisashi cought onto that and said "don't cry.." in a very Sweet voice, a voice that could only spark the memories of when Hisashi still was home. When Izuku still only was 5 years old

(Flashback)

"Daddy!"

Izuku had just come home from kindergarden, and ran to his dad who quickly scooped him up, he noticed Izuku had tears Down his face

"Hey what happened?"

"Kaachan and the other picked on me!"

"Let me Guess- quirck less?"

Izuku nooded, "daddy? Do you think i Can become a hero?" Izuku was crying waterfalls "Well that is all up to you, depends on how hard You'll try" Hisashi continued "but No matter what, You'll always be a hero to me and your mom" Izuku laughed a little, already feeling better

\- a couple of weeks later Hisashi just left

(Flashback end)

"Why now, you never tried to get back in touch before.." Izuku Said in still shaky voice

"I..I Saw you in the Yuuei festival.."

"That was a long time ago..."

"I only just became brave enough to talk to you..."

"Where exacly are you now adays?"

"Mexico" Izuku nearly dropped his phone. Mexico was far away

"But how did you do that? Aren't you...quirckless?"

"Appently not"

"But...we had a DNA test you are my child so how?"

"It's hard to explain"

"Try" Izuku didn't know how to what was he gonna say?

"My teachers say it's some kind of... mutation.."

"Huh?"

"Even i don't understand so don't question it"

"Ehm Uhh S-sure"

There was a long pause

Then Hisashi Said something unexspected

"Do you think we could meet? I'm coming to Japan in a few weeks..."

Izuku really didn't know what to say, did he want to see him...deep Down he knew the answer "yes" he did want to meet, to talk face to face

"Great! That's really great- HISASHI COULD YOU HURRY UP?!?!" Another voice could be heard "Yeah Yeah..i Gotta go Izuku"

"Yeah"

"By the Way, you are really becoming a hero" he Said in a proud voice before he ended the Call

Izuku- i talked to him

Mom- i am so sorry!

Izuku- don't worry, it wen't fine

Izuku turned off his phone,leaning back in the coutch when he heard "Deku?" It was Uraraka she stood in the door opening..with the intere class!

"O-oh Hey guys!" Izuku Said with a Big scared smile 'how long were they Here for?!' Thought Izuku in terror

"Was that your father Midoriya?" Asked Todoroki

Izuku sighed kniwing he couldn't escape this time "Yeah it was"

"You seemed angry did he do something?- Ribbit" asked tsuyu

"...i havn't seen him since i was 5" Said Izuku quietly, Uraraka looked shocked and asked "don't tell me he is the kinda guy that just leaves!"

Unfortunaly that was just the kinda man his father was, everyone understood Izuku's silence "Why?" Asked Kirashima and was elbowed in the stomack by Bakugou "what was that for you jerk!"

"I didn't know where but he Got offered a very good job, just found out it was probably Mexico"

"He left because of job? What a jerk!" Said ojiro "Well i don't know all the details but it dosn't really bother me that much" Izuku Said with a Real smile "remember If you wanna talk we're right Here" Uraraka Said and then hugged Izuku tightly but still carefull not to hurt him broken arm, Izuku was blushing bright red.

"I Guess you're not the only one with daddy-problems Huh?" Said Todoroki with the smallest little smirk.

"Yeah i Guess..!" Izuku Said, but not in a sad Way. He was smiling Brightly

HEYYY

i hope you liked it. I tried to imagne Why Hisashi Midoriya isn't Living home anymore and how exacly his and Izuku's realtionship was

Thank you for Reading.

PS 

Please leave a comment to let me know what you think


End file.
